


Giving In

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [4]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Mina finally gives into her desire for Rayne. Takes place immediately after Denied. [BloodRayne/LXG] [Femmeslash overtones]





	Giving In

**Title:** Giving In  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** BloodRayne/LXG  
 **Theme:** #1 Uniform  
 **Pairing:** Rayne/Mina Harker  
 **Rating:** [15+] Mature Audiences  
 **Word Count:** 523  
 **Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. LXG is property of 20th Century Fox and Alan Moore.  
 **Notes:** This is part of my BloodRayne Crossover Universe. This is set almost immediately after "Denied" (extended cut). This piece has f/f overtones, so if Yuri/Femme-slash is not your thing then don't read it.  
 **Summary:** Mina finally gives into her desire for Rayne.  
  
  
Rayne stood before the mirror drying her hair after the long hot bath she had taken. It was nice to be rid of the dried blood and dirt that had streaked her body and caked in her hair. Mina had been playing the avoidance game since they had gotten back to the safe house. Rayne wasn't surprised. She knew Mina was attracted to her, but the woman constantly denied herself. The kiss they had shared on the roof had proven to Rayne that Mina wanted her. She could still taste Mina's sweet blood on her tongue. Just the memory of sinking her fangs into Mina's neck sent pangs of desire through her body.   
  
Letting out a sigh, she tossed her towel aside, put on a robe and picked up her dirty uniform from the floor. She examined the torn and tattered fabric as she exited the bathroom. Her fingers grazed over the bullet holes and sword slashes in the leather. That particular uniform had seen better days. She was definitely going to have to get a new one. Luckily the safe house kept spare weapons and clothes for the agents. She looked through the small closet to find a suitable but temporary replacement until she could commission her seamstress to make her a new uniform.  
  
"I'll never understand why you like to wear that style of uniform," Mina said from the doorway.   
  
"It works for my body type," Rayne answered simply, while continuing her search through the closet. "Speaking of body type, why do you continue to dress the way you do?"  
  
"Some part of me will always be a proper lady," Mina admitted.  
  
Slowly Rayne turned away from the closet and looked over at Mina, quirking her eyebrow mischievously. Mina gave her a coy smile, enticing Rayne to close the distance between them.   
  
"So tell me Mina, are we going to be pretend that nothing happened on the rooftop?"  
  
Mina averted her gaze toward the floor unsure of what to do next. "Rayne it's not a good idea for us to get involve like that," she finally answered, still avoiding Rayne's gaze.  
  
Rayne stepped closer into elder woman's personal space, causing Mina's posture to stiffen. "What's a matter? Are you scared? Does the idea of being sexually attracted to a woman frighten your delicate sensibilities?" Rayne asked, while teasingly brushing her lips against the other woman's lips.   
  
"Don't presume to think you know me that well," Mina said frankly, slightly pulling back.  
  
Rayne however would not be detoured as she grabbed Mina's face and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Pushing Mina back against the doorframe, Rayne's hands went for the belt on Mina's robes. Mina grabbed Rayne's hands before she could remove the belt. Breaking the kiss, Rayne lightly pressed her cheek against Mina's and softly whispered in her ear. "Why are you holding back? Just let go."  
  
Mina started to respond but instead changed her mind. Grabbing Rayne by the back of her neck she pulled the younger woman into a passionate kiss. She had already committed many sins in her lifetime, what would be the harm in adding another?


End file.
